Monster
by sugar-blood
Summary: Potter era un monstruo, uno que estaba comiéndose al mundo mágico. Uno que estaba hundiendo ahora a Draco Malfoy, que lo estaba llevando hasta el fondo. Pero lo que no sabía era que Draco era luz solida. Fanfic participante en La Gala del Dragón 2015. Harrco
1. Overture

_Overture_

Harry miraba expectante desde el atrio. Removió su cabello negro y lo jaló un poco. Estaba cansado y sólo quería ir a descansar un momento.

El hombre aun lado de él le dio una mirada significativa y sonrió. Le complacía que el chico hubiera cumplido sus diecisiete y que ahora fuera un gran mago, todo lo que él quería para fuera su sucesor.

— ¿Algo te inquita, Harry?— Preguntó el mayor.

Como respuesta el muchacho bufo. Dio una mirada rápida hacia abajo y observó a algunos mortífagos moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de no ser tan ruidosos.

—En realidad, no. Solo quiero ir a descansar. En la mañana tuve que ir personalmente al ministerio porque hubo algunas pequeñas peleas. Parece que están listos los rebeldes, de nueva cuenta. —Contestó con tono monótono, como si fuera un trabajo de todos los días. —Sinceramente, Voldemort, necesito unas vacaciones. — Harry volteó su mirada cansada al hombre.

Voldemort había jugado bien sus cartas y en vez de asesinar al chiquillo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se lo llevo. Lo crio como si fuera su hijo, a su semejanza, con sus valores y lo educó en la magia. Harry demostró se diestro y ser tan suspicaz como él. Cuando el chico sólo tenía once años se había levantado para hacer una gran guerra. Naturalmente, el salió vencedor, tenía a casi todo el mundo mágico a su _merced_. Claro que aún había algunos rebeldes, pero eso le daba emoción en algunas ocasiones.

—Bueno, es normal. Ya tenían un momento sin aparecerse desde la batalla en el Lago negro. — respondió rápidamente el mayor. —Pero te he mandado pedir algo que te encantara…—Sonrió

Un estruendo en la puerta principal no dejo que Voldemort continuar con lo que decía y la mirada de los dos se dirigió a la entrada. El señor oscuro se levanto y alzo sus manos para recibir a la tromba de mortífagos que se acercaba.

— ¡Bella! Querida Bella, ¿Has traído mi encargo? —Preguntó jocoso Voldemort.

—Mis señores…—Reverenció la "dama". —Lo he traído mi señor. Es un pequeño bastardo escurridizo, pero lo encontramos. Ahora se encuentra en los aposentos del Joven señor. —Le comunicó.

— ¡Perfecto! Espero verlo pronto. Harry…—Voldemort detuvo su hablar y volteó a ver a su discípulo. —Tu regalo está listo. Tienes razón, te mereces un descanso por estos arduos trabajos. Ve y tomate tú tiempo. —Alentó el mayor.

Harry frunció el seño, pero se levanto. Bajó del atrio y pasó por la bola de mortífagos que se reverenciaban a su paso. Salió de la recepción y caminó por varios pasillos para llegar a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

En su cama, justo frente a la puerta, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que pudo a ver visto en sus cortos diecisiete años.

Era rubio y estaba desnudo en el lecho, sus ojos vendados, sus manos amarradas a su espalda, unos pezones rosados y erectos, sus piernas abiertas tan vulgarmente, mostrando un miembro flácido con unos pocos vellos en la coronilla y un hermoso aro de carne con forma de asterisco adornando ese hermoso y -en apariencia- suave trasero.

Sonrió con complacencia. ¿De dónde lo habría conseguido Voldemort? ¿Del mismo cielo?

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Habló la criatura angelical con tono amenazante.

La voz de aquel hermoso ser le estremeció y mando una corriente por toda su espalda. Se acerco lentamente, quitándose la túnica que llevaba y montándola en algún sillón cercano. Todo su guardarropa era negra, su camisa era de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, un pantalón de vestir y unos impecables zapatos era lo que siempre llevaba. No ocupaba más.

— ¡So…soy un mago! —Advirtió de nuevo el rubio.

Harry estaba tentado a reírse. ¿A quién se le ocurría amenaza en una situación como esa?

Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar tocaron la puerta, gruño y rodo los ojos. Su cabeza empezaría un carnaval que sabía, le causaría dolor hasta mañana.

—Pasen…—Murmuró, lo suficiente audible.

Sin quitar la vista de su "presa", que tembló notablemente cuando habló, escuchó la puerta abrirse pero ni se inmutó. Puso un _silencio_ en el hermoso rubio y un rápido _evanesco_ , por alguna razón le molestaba el solo hecho de que alguien más observara a su "regalo" desnudo.

—Señor…—

Vio la reverencia que le dedicaban por el rabillo del ojo y estaba a punto de suspirar.

—Marcus Flint…— Masculló. — ¿A qué debo esta…desagradable intromisión? —

—Acaban de llegar los nuevos prisioneros de esta mañana. — Respondió con tono frio, a pesar de su notable nerviosismo.

No cualquiera podía tratar con Harry Potter, el sucesor del gran Lord Voldemort. Sabía que Marcus había sido el pobre imbécil de turno que le toco dar esa noticia, era de saber publico que le molestaba de sobre manera que lo molestaran en sus habitaciones.

—Dirigirte con Blaise Zabini o Theodore Nott. No me molestes con pequeñeces. —Le dijo.

Miro como Flint se volvía a reverenciar para retirarse y espero a que cerrara la puerta para suspirar. Estúpido Marcus Flint.

Su mirada volvió a su cama y quito los encantamientos. Cuando el _evanesco_ se fue, miró con lascivia a aquel cuerpo. El chico rubio estaba removiéndose y le pareció tan endemoniadamente tentador…

— ¿Quién es? Por favor…—Suplicó su "regalo".

—Estas en la mansión Riddle…— Le contestó sin más.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Dónde está Ron?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Neville?! —Preguntó el rubio a gritos, removiéndose.

Harry sonrió de lado. Sus dedos recorrieron el torso desnudo y tuvo que impedir un gemido por la placentera sensación de sus yemas tocando aquella suave piel.

—Soy Harry Potter. — Escuchó un suave jadeo de sorpresa de su apresado. —Y no saldrás de aquí nunca, así que puedes ir olvidando tu pasado, tu nombre y tu familia. — Le dijo calmado mientras acercaba su boca al delicioso cuello expuesto.

Sintió como se removía bajo su tacto y percibó los dóciles sollozos que salían de aquella apetitosa boca que quería besar. Lento, recorrió con sus manos a la dócil criatura. Se preguntó si le habían dado al chico alguna poción o hechizo para que se viera endemoniadamente apetecible a sus ojos. Pero no encontraba nada raro.

Por otra parte Draco se sentía ultrajado, humillado. Todo el esfuerzo de sus padres por protegerlo para nada. Para que, aun después de pasarse al lado de la orden del fénix, la seguridad de su hijo fuera injuriada. No lo creía, caer a manos del protegido del señor oscuro. ¿Dónde estarían Neville y Ron? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Habían ido sólo un momento a la casa de su tía Andromeda- que era usada como hospital improvisado- a llevar suministros y justo antes de llegar, les atrapo una redada de mortífagos. No podía correr a la casa de su tía, los llevarían a atrapar a todos lo que se protegían ahí, así que salieron corriendo al lado contrario a un bosquecillo cercano. Sólo inmovilizaron a algunos cuantos y terminaron siendo atrapados, después de dar la marca del fénix, para que supieran que estaban siendo atacados. El primer atrapado había sido Neville, luego Ron y antes de que el cayera, había visto la cara emocionada de su tía Bellatrix.

Los pensamientos de Draco volvieron de sus recuerdos cuando sintió una mano fría tocar su miembro. Se arqueo por el fresco toque y se removió de nueva cuenta. Cuando sintió su boca siendo invadida mordió el labio de su captor. Lo sintió retroceder y estaba a punto de sonreír airoso. Pero sintió un golpe en su mejilla que casi le hizo voltear la cabeza entera. Una cachetada.

—Pequeña puta…—

Harry limpió con su lengua el hilillo de sangre que escurría de su labio. Con sus manos tomó la carilla del rubio con brusquedad. Le quitó la venda que tapaba a unos ojos color plata, los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto. La mirada de Draco era de miedo y desconcierto para luego pasar a una de enojo e indignación.

—"Que criaturita más curiosa…"—Pensó Harry.

Draco pensaba en una forma de poder escapar de ese lugar pero todo era tan confuso. Nunca había visto de cerca a Harry Potter, siempre lo observó a lo lejos en algunas peleas donde el no participaba, porque su padre siempre le decían que cuando sintiera la magia de Voldemort o Potter, corriera. Eran peleas a las que no debería enfrentarse, ya había demasiadas muertes y eran el futuro, no podían desperdiciarse vidas tan jóvenes.

—Nunca saldrás de aquí. En un momento más te marcaré como mío y estarás perdido. — Le amenazó Potter mientras los ojos que eran de un verde esmeralda, se volvían de un rojo opaco hipnotizarte.

Draco se quedó quieto, algo había hecho su captor, pues no podía moverse ni hablar, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Pero cuando sintió la boca de Potter succionar y lamer uno de sus pezones, un gemido salió de su boca, en vez de un grito, que era lo que quería en realidad. Harry paseó sus manos por los costados suaves del rubio, mientras su boca descendía por el pecho, mordiendo, succionando y marcando aquel cuerpo celestial. Sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, delicioso. Dos de sus dedos se dirigieron a la entrada virgen del chico y los forzó a entrar, haciendo daño a las paredes anales.

Draco solo podía gemir aún que no quisiera, como si lo disfrutara. Pero dolía. Sufría en cuerpo y alma.

Harry sin esperar a que estuviera listo se retiro un poco del muchacho. Sonrió de lado al ver su trabajo, todos esos hematomas por las succiones y sangre por las mordidas le parecían una obra de arte. Bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y sacó su considerable erección. No recordaba hace cuanto se sentía tan excitado.

La mirada de horror que le daba el rubio contrastaba con el cuerpo que vibraba de placer. Pensó que su magia se había desnivelado. Se suponía que el chico sentiría, completamente, lo que él quisiera que sintiera. ¿Entonces por qué sus ojos demostraban otra cosa y no placer? Que problema.

Levantó la atadura mágica de los pies del rubio y subió sus talones a sus hombros, acercó su erección a la sangrante entrada del rubio y se metió de una estocada. Escuchó el gemido falso de placer del otro, pero de nueva cuenta los ojos demostraban dolor puro. Pero no le importó y empezó a bombear. Adentro y afuera. Sentía la sangre caliente del rubio envolver su pene y lo hizo gruñir de éxtasis. No pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, la entrada era demasiado estrecha y apretaba su miembro casi dolorosamente. Se vino dentro del otro mientras apretaba los glúteos redondos, encajando sus uñas.

Esperó a que su respiración se calmara y salió del rubio. Se levantó con calma y murmuró un hechizo para limpiarse, se vistió y antes de salir le dio un vistazo a la cama. El rubio tenía sus ojos idos, vacios y de su ano escurría su semen y la propia sangre de las heridas. Salió con calma, afuera ya esperaba la servidumbre.

—Limpia el desastre, pero no desaparezcas la marca más grande de su cuello. Esa déjala así. —Ordenó sin mirar a la castaña que serbia como su sirvienta personal.

*/*/*

Draco quería morir. Se sentía un desecho humano, basura. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano pudiera ser tan perverso? Se recogió más en un ovillo, el movimiento le causo dolor, y soltó un leve sollozo. Una mano cálida toco su piel fría y se asusto, temblando en el proceso.

—Tranquilo…— Le susurró una voz de mujer. — No te hare nada malo. Vamos a curar esas heridas. — Le dijo con calma.

Sintió que le tocaban el rostro y cerró sus ojos. Abrieron con cuidado su boca y una poción viscosa, con sabor horrible surco su garganta. Cuando toda la sustancia pasó, comenzó a toser. En poco tiempo se sintió mucho mejor, dejo de sentir ardor en su área profanada y se dio el lujo de abrir los ojos. Una chica se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Era castaña, con el cabello recogido y unos ojos marrones.

—Ahora quédate quieto, tratare de curar las otras heridas externas con magia…— La chica levanto su varita y comenzó a conjurar hechizos sanadores.

Su mutismo no cambio, ni al sentir la magia de la mujer recorrer su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Cuando termino la revisión la chica le ofreció una toalla.

—En esa dirección…—La mujer le apuntó una puerta de roble oscura. — está el baño, aséate. Mientras tú lo haces, yo traeré la comida. — Por último le sonrió melancólicamente y se fue.

Con cuidado se levantó, pero ya no sentía dolor. La fría y suave alfombrilla recibió sus pies y se sintió desvanecer; pero se mantuvo agarrado de la pared más cercana y se fue de ese modo hasta el baño. Ahora sin dolor y más tranquilo su mente trabajo correctamente. Tenía que escapar, a toda costa. Escuchó que alguien entro a la habitación y decidió meterse a la bañera ya preparada. La mujer que le atendió parecía ser una buena persona, tal vez podría pedirle que le ayudara a su cometido. Decidió que se daría el dichoso baño. Se sentía asqueroso, sucio, denigrado. Había fallado a las expectativas de sus padres, se había arriesgado tanto.

Y también estaba la cuestión del lugar donde se encontrarían ahora Neville y Ron. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no los hubieran matado, aun que no había escuchado ningún hechizo imperdonable cuando los capturaron. Tenía esperanza y no la quería perder tan rápido. Tendría que regresar a la guarida y ver si sus amigos habían regresado; o si a caso eran prisioneros, seguir un curso de contraataque para liberarlos.

El agua caliente, los perfumes y sales de la enorme bañera lo relajaron. Estaba tan tenso cuando aquel… aquella bestia le había tomado, que sus músculos protestaban por un descanso. Pero no deseaba bajar la guardia, no ahora. Pero irremediablemente cayó con cansancio en un sueño bastante profundo.

*/*/*

Cuando despertó, estaba en la cama de nueva cuenta, reclinado de costado. Se sintió desorientado y por un momento quiso volver a dormir, estaba tan cómodo. Estaba desnudo, pues sentía el suave rose de las sabanas, fue entonces cuando recordó en donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Abrió sus ojos, como si no se creyera realmente su situación y lo grave que era. Las caras de Ron y Neville lo sorprendieron en su mente. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Qué desgracias estarían corriendo en ese momento?

Se permitió que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, pero no soltó ningún sollozo.

—Oh, así que ya despertaste…— Escuchó la voz malvadamente tranquila y conocida de Harry Potter.

Se puso rígido al oír a su violador. Después de un momento percibió como un libro se cerraba y el crujir de la madera de alguna silla. Pasos lentos se acercaron a la cama donde descansaba y no pudo hacerse el dormido, estaba temblando y sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse.

—Tranquilo…— Un susurró en su nuca y una mano en su hombro lo sorprendieron. — Parece que no tuvimos una buena presentación. — Dijo Potter en tono jocoso.

La mano que le tocaba, a diferencia de lo que sintió cuando lo estaba violando, era cálida. Pestañeo un par de veces. Sintió la mirada del otro en su perfil y se sintió cohibido.

—Eres muy hermoso Draco Malfoy…lástima que ahora estés en el infierno. —

Le sintió reclinarse cerca a su rostro y su temblor creció. No creía poder soportar otra ronda de sexo duro en tan poco tiempo. Pero, sorprendentemente, el de ojos esmeraldas le besó la frente y el sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, cansado. La mano cálida se acomodó en su cabello y comenzó unas suaves caricias que irremediablemente lo hicieron caer dormido de nuevo.

Harry miraba atentamente como el rubio dormía plácidamente.


	2. Les Autres

_Les Autres_

— ¡Esto realmente es una mierda! —Musitó un moreno de gran altura. —A puesto a que el está ahora teniendo sexo con su "regalo". Y nosotros aquí partiéndonos el lomo, haciendo lo que se supone él tiene que hacer. — Termino su queja pateando una piedrecilla que resaltaba en el suelo de los calabozos.

Al lado del quejumbroso moreno, se encontraba otro muchacho de la misma edad, unos diecisiete años cumplidos. Un poco más bajo que su acompañante enfurecido, con la piel blanca y un poco más callado, observando atentamente su alrededor.

—Bueno, te apuesto a que no quieres salir a hacer el trabajo sucio de Potter, ¿Verdad, Blaise? — Manipuló al moreno.

— ¡Claro que no Theo! No seas tonto… — Contestó inmediatamente mientras hacia una mueca de asco infinito.

Desde pequeños se les instruyó la educación para servir a Harry Potter, ser sus fieles seguidores y casi sus manos derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Elegidos de la familia Zabini y Nott, los niños más poderosos encontrados por el señor Tenebroso para ser "escuderos" de su niño elegido.

Theodore Nott, un chico que desde pequeño fue inteligente y de rápido aprendizaje fue educado por los mejores maestros Griegos para la estrategia y la magia. Blaise Zabini, un muchachito de sangre mágica italiana, diestro en el manejo de la magia y de la rapidez, destructivo a la hora de la pelea. Harry Potter, a lado de estos dos, eran llamados los demonios de la muerte, eran un complemento y unas fichitas valiosas para el Lord.

—Entonces cállate y sigue caminando. También quiero salir de aquí rápido. —

Marcharon por los estrechos pasillos. Cuando les avisaron que tenían que hacerse cargo de los rehenes por orden de Harry, estaban a punto de matar al Marcus Flint. Sabían la importancia de valorar a los prisioneros por orden de importancia y es por eso que Harry era el que normalmente lo hacía. Pero hasta la ficha más importante del tablero merece vacaciones ¿No?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta grande de madera al final del pasillo, escucharon chillidos y lloriqueos. Los dos magos libres suspiraron de forma sincronizada, uno con resignación y el otro con cansancio. Al abrir la puerta observaron a varios individuos en el suelo frío, todos arrimados en una esquina como ratas.

—Bien, es hora de acabar con esto…— Susurró Blaise, mientras se acerba a los cuerpos y con su varita los examinaba.

El hechizo de revisión que usaban fue hecho por Theodore, quien conectó las varitas con un archivo mágico de reconocimiento mediante el núcleo de magia, una forma fácil y rápida para deshacerse de personas que no eran de relevancia en la guerra.

Blaise movía su varita rápidamente, cuerpo por cuerpo, mientras Theodore lo hacía calmadamente. Hasta ahora ningún individuo era importante, sólo civiles sin mucha importancia. Blaise había olvidado ya el número de personas que llevaba eliminadas y pensaba en lo tedioso que sería contar de nuevo los cuerpos hasta que su varita soltó un chillido que lo sorprendió.

Del montón que aún quedaba, una maraña de cabello rojo salió a flote. Blaise sonrió con sorna.

—Pero mira nada más… —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras escuchaba los pasos de su compañero y leía el archivo que llegó a su mano mágicamente. —Así que a la orden le gusta usar muchachitos ahora. Tal parece que se están volviendo viejos…—Le pasó las hojas a Theodore Nott.

Blaise miró la cara del pelirrojo, quien ahora tenía un seño fruncido y parecía que estaba a punto de gruñir. Cuando Blaise intentó alejarlo del montón observo un par de brazos que se aferraban al muchacho. Su varita chillo de nuevo con aquel cuerpo que parecía desesperado por agarrarse al otro.

—El pelirrojo es Ronald Billius Weasley y el otro Neville Longbottom. Hijos de algunos fundadores de la Orden del Fénix. Tienen prácticamente nuestra edad…

— ¡¿Dónde está Draco, sucios mortífagos?! — Gritó Ronald mientras intentaba liberarse de las ataduras.

—Uh, les enseñaron a ladrar…— Comentó jocoso Blaise.

—Deja de jugar con los rehenes Blaise, mi cabeza va a explotar. — Le pidió Nott mientras leía los expedientes con rapidez.

Blaise suspiro. Tenía tanto tiempo de no ver cuerpos jóvenes. Siempre atrapaban a magos viejos que solo le causaban asco. Observó como el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca de nuevo pero con un movimiento rápido y un hechizo no verbal, lo hizo callar. Tal vez podía pedirlo mientras le sacaban la información que necesitaban. Podría divertirse con él. Detrás de aquella suciedad podía ver a un pelirrojo de muy buen ver. Ya se estaba aburriendo de las mismas brujas de siempre: Pansy, Millicent, Daphne y uno que otro mago de los cuales olvidaba los nombres ¿Qué podía ser más excitante que tomar a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix por la fuerza? Le dedico una sonrisa libada y maléfica al pelirrojo que lo miro con una chispa de miedo.

Ron miraba aterrorizado al moreno. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Encontrar a Draco tenía que ser su prioridad. Si descubrían el secreto, todo se iría al carajo. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un tembloroso Neville, tenía que sacarlo del _shock_ para que pudieran trabajar en conjunto.

Theodore convoco un _Tempus_. Lo más seguro es que Harry aún no estuviera listo para "recibirlos" con los dos magos enemigos que habían encontrado.

—Es muy temprano Blaise. Tenemos que hacer tiempo. Terminemos de purgar esto e irnos de aquí. — Le dijo al moreno mientras procedía a terminar la exterminación.

Zabini hizo descuidadamente aún lado al pelirrojo junto al chico que se le pegaba como sanguijuela. Ron tembló de nuevo y observando que no los vigilaban, pidió a su mente que comenzara a pensar una forma de salir.

*/*/*

— ¡Esto no pudo a ver pasado! — Estrelló su mano contra la mesa grande de roble.

Lucius bramo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el comedor con la atenta mirada de algunos miembros de la Orden. Sirius Black, Nymphadora, Alastor Moody y Kingsley. En cuanto sintieron la magia de la invocación de la marca del fénix, corrieron al punto de reunión que era un lugar apartado del bosque, pues era el único lugar mediamente protegido que tenían.

Narcissa Malfoy también se encontraba ahí, comiéndose los dedos, algo que no eran nada para una dama respetable, pero lo seguía haciendo sin detenerse, pensando.

—Relájate Lucius. Así no podremos idear un plan de rescate… — Dijo Alastor Moddy mientras tenía un tic incesante en el pie.

El Auror iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de algunos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Preguntó un recién llegado Dumbledore junto a McGonagall.

Detrás de ellos llegaron Remus Lupin, Poppy Pomfrey y Arthur Weasley, con una mirada alarmada.

—Se han llevado a Ron, Draco y Neville. —Anunció Nymphadora con la mirada perdida y sudor en la frente. — Kingsley y yo fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos al punto del fénix. Quedaban unos pocos mortífagos que eliminamos pero… no llegamos a tiempo. — Dora miró a los recién llegados con pena, como si fuera toda su culpa.

—Esos malditos se llevaron a mi hijo… ¡Mira lo que la desgraciada de Bellatrix dejo en el lugar! — Rugió Lucius mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

Con letra desfigurada, Dumbledore apenas pudo leer a través de sus lentes de media luna.

Querida hermana.

Me pareció una muy buena idea llevar a _Draquito_ a dar un paseo. Tal vez sin boleto de regreso.

Es una buena oportunidad para acercarme a la familia y conocerla.

No te preocupes. Está en muy buenas manos, tal vez pronto nos veamos emparentadas con el gran Lord Voldemort, mi benevolente señor.

Tu hijo ha crecido grande y bello, igual el Señorito Harry… harían una linda pareja, ¿No te parece?

Se despide con un beso…

Tu adorada hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Todos los magos presentes escucharon la carta de la bruja Lestrange y el pergamino paso de mano a mano.

—Pero… Ronald y Neville iban acompañados de Draco con Andrómeda. — Arthur fue el primero en romper el silencio, en un shock total.

—Yo no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. —Dijo casi al borde de la locura Lucius. — Esos muchachos están en el campo enemigo. No… ¡Diablos, di algo Dumbledore! — Le grito en la cara el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al anciano ex director, siendo detenido por Sirius.

—Lucius, por favor. Sé que estamos en un momento delicado, pero actuar precipitadamente no es una opción. Si lo hacemos perderíamos muchas vidas y no abría forma de salvar a los muchachos. Esperemos a los demás y aun más importante… a Severus. — Recomendó sabiamente el líder de la orden.

Lucius trato de hacer lo que el viejo maestro decía. Respiro y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Sabía que ni siquiera la mayoría había llegado, pedía desesperadamente que Severus hubiera encontrado a su niño y le dijera como se encontraba cuando pudiera.

—Como le diré esto a Molly…— Susurró Arthur Weasley comenzando a sudar y caer en una silla. —Ronald, Ronald… Ron. — Comenzó a murmurar, cada vez con una voz más quebrada al punto del llanto.

Lucius no pudo contenerse más y salió del lugar ondeando su capa mientras evadía a los que estaban en la entrada. Narcissa ni siquiera se inmuto en ver salir a su esposo, ella estaba más ensimismada en pensar en algo que todos ignoraban. Pero nadie decidió molestarla, sabían que era una madre preocupada.

Remus miro fugas la figura de Lucius salir y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la entrada de la cueva en la que se encontraban.

—Por favor, sigan informando mientras los demás llegan, para poder hacer el plan más conciso. — Pidió McGonagall mientras se dirigía con Dumbledore a sentar.

—Bueno, cuando sentimos que…—Y comenzó a hablar Nymphadora.

El hombre lobo en cambio salió de ahí. Siguiendo el aroma de Lucius llegó a la entrada, en donde encontró al rubios dando vueltas en círculos mientras maldecía y sollozaba. Quiso acercarse con cautela a Lucius, pero se detuvo cuando este dejo de dar vueltas y quedaba con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo… Dumbledore tiene razón. Necesito calmarme… por Draco. —Dio un largo suspiro.

Remus no aguanto más y salto sobre él, dándole un abrazo. El sabía que Lucius no se sentía para nada bien, y no serviría de mucho para aportar a la orden con ideas para el recate. Así que cuando lo abrazo, Lucius se lanzo a llorar de nuevo.

—Llora Lucius. — Le susurro mientras se iba al suelo con el patriarca Malfoy quien cedía a la gravedad. —No necesitas que nadie te calme ahora, necesitas soltarlo. —Le dijo.

Lucius lloro unos minutos más en el hombro de Remus y trato de calmarse. Cuando lo único que escuchaba el hombre lobo fue su corazón golpeteando en su pecho y los cortos suspiros afligidos de Lucius decidió soltarlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad. Traeré a Draco de regreso contigo y nos desharemos de Voldemort de una vez por todas. — Le prometió tomándole una mano. — Sera nuestro último golpe…

Antes de que el castaño pudiera seguir fue besado abruptamente por el rubio.

—Gracias Remus… gracias. — Le dijo cuando se separo de él.

El hombre lobo se sonrojo levemente, pero volvió a la realidad tan rápido como aquel beso que lo hizo dar un paseo por el paraíso.

—De nada Lucius, de nada. — Le contesto.

*/*/*

El despertar de Draco fue más tranquilo que los anteriores. Ahora estaba cubierto con un pijama cómodo y se sentía descansado, casi adormecido a causa no la falta de movimiento.

Se levantó de la cama y respiro profundo, antes de que su mente comenzara a tocar aquella alarma que se había instalado desde que se habían encontrado con los mortífagos en el bosque.

Dio un salto en la cama al escuchar el crujido de la madera de la puerta de aquel cuarto. Volteo rápidamente, encontrarse con aquella sirvienta que se dirigía a prisa a su dirección. Su corazón palpito rápido por la adrenalina y busco con que defenderse pero cuando estaba dispuesto a tomar la luz de mesa, la chica se le adelanto y se planto frente a él.

— _Shhh_. — Le pidió volteando a ambos lados preocupada. —Tranquilo, no te hare daño. — Le dijo en tono bajo.

Draco, por alguna razón se sintió aliviado, aun que su conciencia le decía que no confiara.

—Tu… ¿Quién eres? — Le preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. — Le contestó. — Me gustan las aves.

Draco se quedo pasmado por un momento. La frase que para muchos era sin sentido, para él era la salvación. Hermione era miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Su única salida dentro de aquel infierno, su salida de aquel monstro.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. El señor Oscuro y Harry están fuera, pero regresaran en cualquier momento. Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom están bien. Pronto saldrás de esta, tranquilo. —Le comunicó.

Draco estaba tan impresionado con todo lo dicho por la chica y su mente comenzó a llenarse de dudas. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su interrogatorio pero de pronto sintió el ambiente pesado y la muchacha de cabello castaño lo empujo a la cama, asustándole.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — La voz dura de Harry Potter se dejo escuchar en el lugar.

—El joven Malfoy intentaba escapar. Pero no se preocupe señor, ya lo tranquilice, fue solo la sorpresa de despertar solo en la habitación. — Le comentó la chica en tono serio mientras soltaba a Draco lentamente y se alejaba del rubio hacia la salida.

—Muy bien. Puedes retirarte. — Harry le ordeno. —Espera en la entrada, te ocupare en un momento.

Cuando Hermione se retiró con un asentimiento, Draco comenzó a tiritar al verse solo con Potter.

— ¿Así que me extrañaste? — Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. —No te preocupes Draco, nunca te dejaría sólo. Tú siempre vendrás conmigo, aún en la muerte. — Le amenazó risueño.

Draco sólo podía sentir odio. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, dejo de temblar y su entrecejo se frunció. El no quería quedarse ni un momento más con aquel ser tan abominable. Apretó sus puños fuertemente por el esfuerzo de no echarse sobre Potter y golpearlo..

—Pero te tengo una buena noticia, rubio. —Le dijo mientras se dirigía al mini bar que estaba en una esquina cerca de la cama. —Nos iremos a un lindo viaje.

Draco se quedo pasmado ¿Lejos? Como iba a escapar si estaba lejos de la orden.

—No pongas esa cara. — Le pidió con falsa tristeza. —Unos amigos tuyos nos acompañaran ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Ronald y Neville? —Pregunto mientras frente a él aparecían los expedientes que se le habían dado.

— ¿¡Están bien!? —Preguntó precipitadamente Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama. — ¿¡Dónde están!? ¡Quiero verlos! —Exigió.

—Todo a su tiempo…—Contestó Harry mientras bebía de su vaso con Whisky de fuego. —Ya los veras cuando salgamos de aquí. ¡Granger!

La nombrada entró a la habitación.

— ¿Si, señor? —

—Prepara mis cosas y las de nuestro… invitado. Nos iremos a dar un paseo. Tú nos acompañaras, el señor Malfoy necesitara algunos cuidados. —Sonrió Potter mientras salía del lugar. —Nos vemos en un rato.

Draco sólo podía ver la espalda de su captor cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con mucha impotencia.


	3. Insensible à

**Notas de Autora:** Pues aquí estamos de nuevo. El capítulo ya tenía como una semana completa, pero no encontraba fuerzas para levantarme y subirlo. Pero aquí esta espero no tardarme para entregar el siguiente, quiero dar los últimos capítulos en la gala del dragón así que tengo que apurarme un poco. Disfruten.

* * *

 ** _Insensible à_**

—Así que ¿Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom? — Susurró Harry.

—Así es. Parece que fueron atrapados al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy, por la vieja Bellatrix. — Le contestó Blaise.

Potter chasqueó su lengua mientras cerraba la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Tomó un sorbo de su Whisky de fuego y dio una mirada a sus dos acompañantes. Blaise jugaba despreocupadamente con su varita y Theodore revisaba otros documentos. En la esquina de la sala, por lo que pudo observar, un pelirrojo abrazaba fuerte a un castaño. Que enfermizo.

—Voldemort quiere que este fuera por un tiempo. El sólo dice que necesito tomar vacaciones…—Hizo una pausa mirando a sus dos compañeros. — Pero no le creo.

— Entonces ¿Para qué te quiere fuera realmente? Tal vez planea algo. Nunca te has mantenido lejos de él ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y fuimos a explorar el Bosque Negro solos? Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. — Opinó Blaise con su vista perdida en algún lugar de la pared.

—Mi padre me dijo que uno de nosotros dos… — miró a Blaise y luego a Harry. — Tiene que acompañarte. — Al terminar de decir aquello volvió a sus papeles.

—Quiero que tú te quedes Blaise…— Miró al susodicho, a quien la cara se le descompuso.

Definitivamente no. Él también quería vacaciones. ¿Se llevaría a Theodore "el aburrido" Nott? Si ellos dos se iban, el peso de sus responsabilidades subiría. Claramente iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Harry lo hizo desistir.

—Me quedare. Pero quiero que te lleves al chico castaño. Sólo me estorbará y ya será suficiente carga para mi tener todos sus compromisos y al pelirrojo. Además que, me imagino, quieres una investigación del por qué el Lord te quiere lejos por un tiempo. — Pronunció Blaise levantándose de su asiento.

—Así es. — Contesto Harry haciendo lo propio. —Prepara tus cosas y al chico, Theodore. Partiremos esta noche. —

Theo sólo movió su cabeza de forma positiva, se levantó para levitar a Longbottom y llevarlo a su habitación.

— ¡Esperen, no! No se lleven a Neville. —Gritó Ron mientras intentaba, con uñas y dientes, que no lo alejaran del castaño.

Neville solo temblaba al sentir unas ondas de magia ajena que intentaba alejarlo de los brazos de su amigo pelirrojo. Estaba tan aterrado. Siempre había sido un cobarde. Sin Draco y ahora sin Ron, ¿Qué sería de él?

Cuando por fin el hechizo de Theo pudo separarlos, Blaise tomó a Ron como un costal de papas y se lo llevo en los hombros. Era un poco molesto que le gritaran tan cerca a sus oídos, pero disfrutaba el sufrimiento que estos demostraban más físicamente.

Harry caminaba a su cuarto en silencio y con pasos rápidos. Su mente trabajaba sin parar, pensando en qué diablos sucedería ahora.

*/*/*

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, una presión le aplastaba el pecho, como casi todos los días al levantarse el sol hasta ocultarse. Se sentía cansado y más viejo de lo que era. Apretó la varita al sentir movimiento aun lado de él, pero no paró su paso. Tenía que llegar al punto de reunión.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sudaba copiosamente, se limpió un poco antes de tomar un respiro recargándose en un árbol cercano.

— ¿Ya no puedes más Black? — Una voz se escuchó a su derecha.

—Ja… claro que sí, sólo pensé que tenía que darte tiempo para que tu pudieras llegar…— Le dijo limpiándose el sudor con la túnica.

Escuchó los pasos del otro personaje. El sólo cerró los ojos y esperó paciente a que llegaran junto a él. Sonrió de manera tonta cuando sintió un peso en su pecho y unas manos lo rodearon.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Sirius? Esto se nos está saliendo de las manos…—

—Todo saldrá bien Severus. —Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando se separaron, sus miradas lucían cansadas. Por alguna razón, era como si en el momento que se miraban, su juventud volviera a sus rostros.

—Bien, entre más rápido saquemos a Draco de ahí, más rápido se terminara esto. Aun nos faltan varias cosas por hacer antes de dar el golpe final. No nos desviemos de eso, Sev. —

Snape asintió convencido y se dio la vuelta para poder ir a su escondite, Sirius lo siguió de cerca.

Cuando entraron a la capilla semidestruida, Severus se sintió cohibido. Aquella capilla había sido donde hace algunos años se había unido a Sirius Black de contrabando. Todo era una locura en aquel entonces, los Potter habían muerto y no encontraban el cuerpo o indicios de Harry. Sirius y Severus estaban desesperados por encontrar al hijo de sus dos mejores amigos respectivamente y se volvieron demasiado unidos. Dumbledore había aceptado casarlos cuatro años después del caso Potter, pero a pesar de eso el paradero incierto de Harry les preocupaba.

Cuando Lord Voldemort volvió con un Harry Potter mayor y con sed de sangre, Severus se sacrificó sin pensarlo dos veces y a escondidas de su marido. Pasaron dos años antes de que Sirius aceptara volver a hablar con él.

Después de verificar que las protecciones del lugar estuvieran levantadas, miro más detenidamente a Severus. Pálido y calmado, pero él sabía lo que esos ojos ónix escondían.

—¿Cómo esta Draco? ¿Qué planean hacer con él?

—Yo… —Severus suspiro. —Él fue mancillado Sirius ¡Ultrajado! Debimos ser más cuidadosos. Yo debí saber lo que planeaba Él. Nunca pensé que…—El pocionista despotricaba dando vueltas nerviosas.

—Severus. —Trato de calmarlo el heredero Black. —Todo estará bien no te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de traerlos de vuelta…—

Traerlos de vuelta, eso era lo que más deseaba, traer de regreso a Draco y a Harry. Pero de este último comenzaba a dudar un poco. Al estar unos años a merced del Lord había encontrado desproporciones en el comportamiento del niño que crio Voldemort. El chico sólo era una herramienta de la guerra sin sentido, una víctima más. Y eso era lo que creía antes de que Draco desapareciera. Pero lo que Hermione le dijo, todo el abuso que le hizo a su ahijado Draco… eso le hacía temblar de ira hacia el morocho. O tal vez no con la suficiente fuerza.

—Harry ha hecho tanto daño…— Susurro Severus, con el corazón en la mano.

Sirius levanto su mirada hacia su esposo.

—Tu más que nadie sabes que él no tiene la culpa. — Le respondió dolido.

—Tu sabes que puede ser demasiado tarde. Tantas muertes carga él ahora… tanta desdicha lo acompaña. Nosotros podemos perdonarlo, ¿pero el podrá perdonarse así mismo? —

—El podrá, le ayudaremos…—

Black abrazó, como si quisiera pasarle toda la esperanza a Severus. Sabía que el se daba cuenta y correspondió el abrazo. Se tomó tan fuerte de la espalda de Sirius, como si fuera su ancla en ese mar de emociones y tristeza que rodeaba su vida.

—Es hora de trabajar Severus…—

*/*/*

—Ese estúpido de Zabini. Es un idiota engreído. —Rabiaba una pelinegra mientras caminaba con fuerza por el corredor de aquel lugar.

Pansy Parkinson. La bruja destinada a servir al Lord Voldemort y a Harry Potter. Entregada por su padre hace unos pocos años atrás, cuatro para ser exactos. La primera vez que llego a la mansión Ryddle había tenido mucho miedo, el lugar era frio y había un aire asfixiante. Ella era una niña caprichosa y siempre esperaba tener todo lo que quisiera, y así fue. Si quería un puesto lo tenía, como la vez que sirvió de teniente en la tercera invasión de Hogwarts; si quería al mejor sastre de la Inglaterra Mágica la tenía, Madam Malkin estaba cerca de su habitación, lista para cualquier pedido suyo; si quería a Blaise Zabini, bueno, eso está por verse.

Su ambición por el morocho había empezado hace un mes, la primera vez que se acostaron. Desde ese momento sabía que tenía que quedarse con él. Siempre se sintió solitaria y con todo el derecho de recibir lo que quisiera. Sabía que Zabini la quería, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Esa vez que hicieron el amor, él fue delicado y la trato con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una joya (¡y claro que lo era!).

Estaba a punto de olvidar que estaba enojado con el mago de ascendencia italiana, hasta que lo vio cruzar como un rayo frente a ella.

—¡Zabini, detente ahí! —

Su grito no sirvió de nada. El moreno seguía avanzando y cuando Pansy se puso acercar lo suficiente, vio el cuerpo que su amado llevaba a cuestas.

Sólo eso le faltaba. Que Blaise la cambiara por alguna-o alguno- rehén cualquiera que hayan traído de afuera. Porque sabía (pues no era tan tonta como muchas la creían) que Zabini tenía una personalidad de coqueto empedernido y notaba las conquistas antes que ella. Pero ella lo amaba y lo aceptaba como era. Si tan sólo Blaise le diera una pequeña oportunidad, el terminaría buscando en ella lo que busca en otros.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que en ese momento Blaise ya había notado los pesados pasos de Pansy Parkinson e intentaba acelerar para llega a su habitación. Pero diablos, que el pelirrojo no paraba de moverse (y esperaba que en la cama fuera igual de inquieto) y no lo dejaba viajar a sus anchas, para poder evitar a la bruja que se acercaba a ellos.

Estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina, pero la mano de la susodicha lo atrapo, y le parecía inevitable aquella platica bochornosa.

—¡Pansy! ¿Qué tal? — Dijo como si de verdad estuviera curioso de saber, lo cual era falso.

—Nada de "¿qué tal?". —Le regaño. — Pensé que me mandarías una lechuza pronto, lo prometiste. —

—Sí, lo sé. Pero he estado ocupado en esto…— Trató de explicarse.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Desde cuándo nos volvimos unos incivilizados? Tu y yo sabemos lo que quiero, y espero tenerlo pronto Blaise, yo no soy otra de tus estúpidas…— Comenzó a recriminar la morocha, pero fue interrumpida por el enfadado mago.

—Oye, oye, oye. Relájate Parkinson. — La máscara de amabilidad se perdió en él. —No eres mi madre. Por Merlín, ¡sólo lo hicimos una vez! No te lo tomes tan enserio. Mira a tu alrededor Pansy, no estamos en un cuento de hadas, ningún príncipe vendrá por ti y menos a este lugar. — Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino a su cuarto. — Deja de preocuparte por tener a un hombre en tus faldas y preocúpate por sobrevivir. — Pronuncio, por último.

Pansy sólo se quedó un momento parada ahí. Tal parecía que había entendido. Pero eso era una mentira, Pansy Parkinson siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y tener a Zabini no sería la excepción.

*/*/*

A diferencia de Blaise, Thedore había llegado a su cuarto más rápido, sin interrupciones. Pero eso era normal, nadie lo molestaba realmente.

Después de Harry Potter, Theodore Nott era el segundo mago al cual nadie se acercaría a menos que fuera necesario. Y realmente no había hecho nada para que fuera de esa forma. Nunca fue cruel a la hora de cumplir con su servicio, más bien era eficiente, sólo haciendo lo estrictamente necesario. Nada de extravagancias como su amigo italiano o agresivo como Potter.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, deposito el cuerpo del rehén en su cama, la cual raramente utilizaba. Mientras él se servía un poco de alcohol en su pequeña mesita. Se quitó la capa y movió un poco sus hombros en muestra de cansancio.

Gruño al recordar que tenía que preparase para salir, eso significaba entregar papeleo a Blaise y tal vez a algunos subordinados a su cuidado.

Ineptos.

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo total, él tenía que estar aquí. No es que dudara de su amigo morocho para descubrir lo que tramaba el Lord, pero sabía que él podía hacerlo de forma un poco más rápida. Podría también idear un contraataque y poder salir de este infierno en el que lo tenían desde antes del comienzo de su vida. A pesar de que parecía el mago más indiferente respecto al tema de ser sólo una pieza más en el juego de Voldemort, no era así. Era una de las personas más desesperadas por salir de ese hoyo, lleno de mierda y desesperanza.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando de forma tan pesimista que no se dio cuenta que su vaso estaba vacío y que el muchacho en su cama sollozaba de forma más calmada. Tenía que concentrarse.

Se dirigió afuera para hablar con las brujas del servicio que siempre estaban en la entrada de su cuarto, pidió que prepararan el baño y la cena para el cautivo. Mientras esperaba que terminaran con la orden fue al pequeño despacho que estaba en su habitación.

*/*/*

Neville temblaba sin poder evitarlo, le costaba respirar, su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y sentía que se desmallaría. Quería que todo eso terminara y pudieran regresar con la orden. Se aferró fuertemente a sus piernas cuando sintió que unos pasos se acercaban a su ubicación donde lo habían dejado.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Una voz femenina le dijo mientras lo levitaban hacia otra habitación.

Aunque estaba más calmado ahora después de las primeras horas de haberles atrapado, su llanto volvió cuando le quitaron la ropa y lo metieron a una bañera. Lo tallaron copiosamente y las sales de baño lo adormecieron. Cuando lo dejaron en la cama de nuevo, estaba con un pijama y su cara se reflejaba el cansancio. Pero, aun así, comió la sopa que la muchacha le ofrecía de forma sumisa.

¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto? ¿Por qué los estaban protegiendo?

Después de terminar de comer, lo recostaron y se fueron por la puerta principal. Lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas y mojaban la almohada, pero no emitía ningún ruido. Quería ser fuerte como Ron o inteligente como Draco, que estaba seguro, los dos planeaban como salir de este lugar. En cambio, el sólo se lamentaba.

—Así que ya estás listo…—Una voz calmado lo hizo tensarse.

Theodore salía en ese momento de su oficina, con unos papeles en la mano y unos lentes de marco grueso en su rostro. Leía mientras caminaba y observaba de reojo a su rehén.

—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, sé que eres Neville Longbottom, las presentaciones no tienen importancia en esta… particular situación. —Invocó una silla para poder sentarse delante de su enorme lecho. —Mira, podemos trabajar por las buenas, o podemos no hacerlo. Estas en una situación privilegiada y creo que lo sabes. —Le dio una mirada profunda que dejo estupefacto a Neville. — Así que estos días trabajaremos en algunas preguntas, no quisiera tener que usar la fuerza…—

—¿Dónde están Draco y Ron? —Interrumpió bruscamente el castaño.

Por un momento, cuando el otro mago estaba hablando, algo en aquella voz le dio una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y lo aprovecho en aquella pregunta.

Theo suspiro brevemente antes de desaparecer sus papeles y quitarse los anteojos. Se relajó en su asiento y miró al sujeto que se encontraba en su cama, como un psicomago mira a su paciente. El espécimen se veía frágil, mental y físicamente, nada extraño por los estragos que han tenido que vivir los del otro bando. Su mente trabajo con los temblores y la respiración irregular, con el recuerdo del otro rehén pelirrojo. Longbottom debería ser la figura inocente, débil y mentalmente inestable cuando sus amigos no están cerca. Bien, podía manejar eso, fácil. La manipulación era su mejor amiga…

—Yo puedo concederte un reencuentro con tus amigos, Neville…—Su cara ahora demostraba vulnerabilidad, porque así lo quería. —Pero tienes que ayudarme primer a mi… ¿de acuerdo?

Neville tembló y se enredó más en la sabana que lo cubría. Paso saliva pesadamente y miro sus manos un momento. No podía hacer otra cosa que confiar en el otro… si aún lo los mataban era por algo. Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas? — Le dijo decidido.

La sonrisa de Theodore Nott no podía ser más grande.


End file.
